Like You'll Never See Me Again
by Scarlet Fate
Summary: Oneshot NxF Post StrikerS Demasiado tarde aprendí que hay que decir las cosas cuando es el momento, así no te arrepentirás cuando esa persona se haya ido.


Hola a todos.

Bueno, primera y última vez que escribo un fic trágico de MSLN, o por lo menos eso espero, porque los fics trágicos y yo, pues no nos llevamos, entonces se estarán preguntando que por qué diantres lo escribí, y pues la respuesta podría ser que, el primer fic que leí de MSLN y que me animó a escribir, irónicamente fue trágico y me quedó como que el deseo de escribir uno así, pero comencé con "Why, or why not" y olvidé ese plan, hasta que leí una reflexión por ahí que me dio la idea perfecta para hacer este oneshot, eso y que como he comentado anteriormente, si me gusta escribir, no puedo estar peleada con ninguna temática en particular, pero bueno, a ver qué tal queda conmigo escribir tragedia.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores. (Si MSLN me perteneciera, definitivamente esto que escribí jamás pasaría en el Ánime ni en un millón de años XDDD).

* * *

**LIKE YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

_Fate T. Harlaown._

"Hay algo que debo decirte… Yuno-kun me propuso matrimonio. Y yo…"

Aún recuerdo el día más triste de mi vida, el día que me dijiste que te casarías con él.

¿Sabes? Lloré todas mis lágrimas ese día…

Me pediste que te acompañara en aquel momento tan especial, al fin y al cabo, yo era tu mejor amiga.

Así era, tu mejor amiga, nunca fui nada más.

Y cómo me dolía saberlo…

Porque yo no deseaba sólo tu amistad, deseaba tu amor, simple y llanamente…

Pero ahora que habías decidido casarte. ¿Cómo podía ir y confesarte mis sentimientos, derrumbando la imagen de "mejor amiga" que tenías de mí?

Sería la persona más egoísta del mundo si acaso lo hiciere…

Sin embargo, jamás podré olvidar ese día. Porque extrañamente, durante todo el tiempo, me sentía observada, inclusive acosada por ti. ¿Esperabas algo de mí? ¿O es que mi desesperación me hacía ver cosas? Talvez nunca lo sabré…

Pero lo que siempre quedará grabado en mi mente, fue lo que ocurrió al final. Cuando tú y él estaban a punto de retirarse, me buscaste… Y me abrazaste como nunca antes lo habías hecho, como si no quisieras dejarme ir.

Sin embargo, partiste. Tenías que partir.

Ahora todo eso ha quedado atrás, qué importa ya…

Y he querido recordarlo, porque la tristeza que he experimentado hoy no se compara con lo que viví ese día.

Porque ese día, el de tu boda, te perdí como amante. Pero hoy supe que te perdería para siempre.

Y es que hoy… Me enteré que estabas desahuciada…

El accidente, el maldito accidente que sufriste años atrás, finalmente cobró su cuota…

Habías estado sintiéndote muy mal. ¿No es así?

Pero siempre has sido terca, obstinada, y siempre lo serás.

Nunca dijiste nada para no preocuparnos, pero… ¿Éste era el precio que tenías que pagar?

Porque cada día que pasaba, poco a poco, tu Linker Core se iba extinguiendo, como una vela, se iba agotando.

Hasta que un maldito día, no hace mucho, Shamal te lo dijo: Nanoha, no te queda mucho tiempo de vida…

Tú no lloraste, no estabas triste, a pesar de que tenías los días contados. ¿Por qué?

Sonreías, era una risa apagada, pero seguía ahí.

¿Era que no querías preocuparnos?

O realmente… ¿Se trataba de algo más?

No lo sé, quizás nunca lo sepa. Porque tú no me permitiste saberlo… ¿Cómo me enteré entonces de algo que no querías decirme? Fue una casualidad. Qué importa ya. Ahora, todos esos recuerdos han venido a mí, en este preciso momento, que me encuentro a un lado de la cama donde te encuentras dormida, casi sin vida, la cual se va agotando a cada instante que pasa.

Me duele tanto verte así, aquella chica con tantas energías, capaz de hacer sonreír hasta a la persona más fría del mundo, hasta a una persona como yo, ahora sé encuentra en una cama luchando por vivir. Tantos aparatos que te mantienen con vida… ¿Por qué tenía que pasar ésto, Nanoha?

Sin embargo, no he venido aquí sólo para visitarte y acompañarte en tu muerte. He venido para darte mi última muestra de amor, aunque eso signifique que ya no pueda acompañarte en tu vida.

He venido a darte mi Linker Core…

Sé que es una locura, pero Shamal me lo dijo. Una luz puede ayudar a intensificar otra.

Y así será, mi luz te pertenecerá para siempre…

Por eso estoy aquí. Para comunicarte mi decisión. Y verte por última vez…

No tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo, no hay minutos que perder, a cada momento que pasa, la luz se va apagando. Aquellos aparatos ya han comenzado a introducir en tu cuerpo un potente somnífero para que cuando despiertes, todo haya sido tan sólo un mal sueño.

Porque despertarás a un verdadero sueño, en el cual podrás vivir para siempre al lado del hombre con el cual decidiste compartir el resto de tu vida. Y yo te garantizo que podrás hacerlo…

Aunque yo ya no tenga lugar en ese nuevo sueño…

Sin embargo, antes de irme…

"Nanoha, mi querida Nanoha, hay algo que tengo que confesarte… Yo, tu mejor amiga, aquella chica que disfrazaba sus verdaderos sentimientos con amistad… Siempre te ha amado… Pero nunca te lo dije por temor a tu rechazo y a perder inclusive tu amistad…"

Y antes de que pudiera terminar, mi corazón se detuvo, justo en ese preciso momento. Habías abierto tus ojos…

Y comenzaste a llorar…

"Fate…"

Nanoha se quedó mirándome, su expresión cambio a algo que nunca había visto antes…

"¿Por qué?"

Me preguntas: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué traicioné tu amistad?

"Te odio ¡Te odio! ¡¡Te odio!!"

Asustada, la miré, no sabía que decir. Sus palabras, lo último que desearía oír en mi vida. Nanoha… ¿Acaso te hice algún mal? Claro que lo hice...

"¿Por qué… nunca me lo dijiste?... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?..."

¿Por qué? ¿Y que tal si ganaba tu desprecio? Y que tal si tú…

"¡¡Si yo te he amado toda mi vida!!"

No podía creer lo que había escuchado…

"¿Por qué tenias miedo? Siempre que veía tus ojos, podía notar la angustia en tu mirada. Así que nunca quise presionarte. Pero ahora… ahora yo estoy muriendo, y…"

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

"No Nanoha, no morirás. No te dejaré…"

Nanoha abrió sus ojos, llenos de sorpresa.

"¿Fui una cobarde, no es así? Pero eso no importa ya… Nanoha, yo deseo tu felicidad, aunque no sea conmigo, y por eso hoy te daré una muestra de mi amor… Te daré mi vida… Te daré mi Linker Core"

Ella había comprendido lo yo que deseaba hacer.

"¡¡Fate!! ¿Qué estás pensando? ¡¡No por favor!! ¡¡Te lo ruego!! ¡¡No hagas ésto!! No ahora que sé que nuestros sentimientos son mutuos… "

Su voz era casi inaudible, luchaba por seguir despierta, pero el sueño la iba venciendo, sus ojos se estaban cerrando. Pero antes de que se cerraran por completo...

"Si nos hubiéramos confesado nuestro amor, seríamos muy felices. Pero el sólo saber que sientes lo mismo por mí, me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo… Por favor, nunca olvides que yo..."

La atrapé en un fuerte abrazo, le di el último adiós...

"Te amo, Nanoha".

Y la besé, sentí sus labios… Por primera… Y última vez…

--

_Nanoha Takamachi._

¿Ha pasado el tiempo, no es así, Fate-chan?

Y cada minuto transcurrido, ha sido terriblemente largo, desde el día en que te fuiste…

He despertado, así fue. Un buen día, desperté. Pero ahora, todo me parece una pesadilla.

Aún recuerdo el día de tu funeral. Cómo olvidar el día más negro de toda mi vida. Pero como bien dijo Hayate, como nuestra superior, cuando te dio la despedida. Fate T. Harlaown, su vida, su muerte, como ella deseó...

¿Sabes? Lloré todas mis lágrimas ese día...

Alguna vez me dijiste que yo te había traído de vuelta a la vida cuando éramos niñas. Y siendo adultas, tú salvaste la mía. Eras orgullosa, Fate-chan, siempre lo fuiste…

¿Sabes por qué no te dije nunca lo que me pasaba? ¿Por qué siempre me veías con esa sonrisa melancólica? Porque no quería preocuparte, y porque tenía mucho miedo de confesarte mis sentimientos. Fui una cobarde, ya que aún sabiendo que jamás te volvería a ver, no podía decirte lo mucho que siempre te había amado.

Sin embargo, tú sí tuviste el valor de hacer algo que yo no pude. La única cobarde aquí fui yo. Porque en contraste, yo preferí enterrar todo lo que sentía, casándome con él…

Y qué ironía que sea esta cobarde la que siga con vida…

Sin embargo, no me dejaré morir. Aunque si por mí fuera, moriría ahora mismo con tal de estar junto a tí. ¿Pero te pondrías muy triste si fuera así, verdad?

Así que en este lugar, en el cual tú descansas, haré una promesa. No desperdiciaré la vida que me diste. Seguiré viviendo, por ti y para ti. Aunque ahora no estés, se qué algún día te volveré a ver.

Seguiré con mi vida, con la enseñanza que me dejaste, que a veces hay que hablar con la verdad, con el corazón en la mano. Y por eso, tomé una decisión, me divorcié de él, no podía continuar con esta mentira.

Sobre todo cuando mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona. A tí, Fate.

Y ahora tu corazón me pertenece. Está dentro de mí.

Siento su calor, y me hace recordar que aunque físicamente no estés aquí, la calidez que siempre te caracterizó permanecerá conmigo, eternamente.

Te amo, Fate-chan.

Y ahora, escrito en esta lápida, se encuentra plasmado lo que yo siento, que perdurará aquí, junto a ti…

Para siempre…

"Te amo. Siempre te amaré. Y aunque no te sintiera a mi lado… Aunque nunca más pudiera verte otra vez… Te veo en mis recuerdos… Y te siento en mi corazón."

_Fin_

* * *

Bueno, no ha sido muy largo, pero sí algo triste, sin embargo, espero que les haya gustado, y les haya conmovido, aunque sea sólo un poquito, así que muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos a todos.


End file.
